**It Seems Wrong To Be Happy**
by Taya J Weasley
Summary: *Epilogue Added* Long after the story ended, Taylor came to review the lives of his mum and dad after. R/R
1. {Chap. 1}Hermione: I lost Him

The clouds above are still dark and gloomy; silent rain drops are starting to fall. I can't feel them soaking me, I can't fell them giving me the chills, because I am already numbed. I don't know what has happened, or what's happening around me now for that matter. I guess it all just happened too fast, my mind couldn't keep up. Now here I am, trying to sort out all my thoughts and feelings.   
Dumbledore is probably looking for me now, but if he comes, I won't move. As the gods above as my witnesses, I, Hermione Granger, will keep my feet firmly rooted to the spot, unless he comes back to me.   


~*~*~*FlashBack Moments Before~*~*~*~ 

  
"Hermione!" I heard my best friend cry out my name. "Hermione!" He called again, I knew it was him. I knew, from the second I heard the voice, I would remember it. I pushed through the crowds of confused wizards and witches in the middle of their battle to find him. I can see him, he's lying on the floor, his hand's over some area of his body near his stomach. I hate to see him hurting, so I sat on the floor beside him and held him head in my lap.   


He looks as if he's struggling to stay alive, with every breath in his lungs... He looked up at me, those eyes, I felt, could see right through me, probably into my mind. I saw his face, there were his tear trails running through his blood stained cheeks; I slowly lifted her palm to his cheek, and with whatever might he had left, he raised his blood covered hand to hold hers there. He took in a deep breath and started to speak, painfully...   
  
"Hermione, do me a favor?" He paused while she nodded. "Tell my friends, that they were great... Tell them they were always there when I needed them- and they never judged me or looked at me funny when I first came here like everyone else did..." He breathed in again.   
  
"Tell the teachers... Tell them that my homework will be a bit late, but I started it for once... Tell Dumbledore, that I didn't mean to cause so much trouble, but I had a lot to live up to..." I saw, across the features of his face, that whatever or where ever he was hurt, had just been disturbed. I looked at his stomach, he slowly showed it, then covered it up quickly... He was shot- with a muggle gun. This can't be happening. 

"Tell my family, no matter how hard they were on me at times- I'll still love them... Tell them that for once, I wasn't afraid. Tell them how brave I was Hermione, tell them that I did it to prove myself... That I was actually worth something more-"   
Hermione noticed, her best friend was telling her his death notes, his final good-byes... "Tell Hagrid- thank you. Tell him that he helped me so much through these years. And Herm-" He paused to take another sharp breath. "Never forget, that I told you- that I love you... I always have, and I always will." And my best friend closed his eyes for the last time... His breathing slowed- and I cried as I realized his hand was still holding mine, thats when the last two tears fell down his cheek.   


~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~  


That's when I broke down, I couldn't take it anymore... I lost my best friend, the one who loved me, the one I've loved since I was 12... I lost the most important person in my life... I lost Ronald Weasley. 


	2. {Chap. 2}PoV: McGonagall

It Seems Wrong to Be Happy 

McGonagall POV 

It took everyone all a while to come to terms with what happened. The attack was swift, it started from within the castle, and alerted the Death Eaters outside. Under half an hour, the castle was invaded. All of the students were hurrying into their common rooms, the ones that weren't fighting anyway. As soon as everyone was accounted for, they shut the portrait holes and automatically changed the passwords, so only teachers could get in. They sat there huddled, no one wanting to move in the stiff silence. 

~***McGonagall**'s POV*~ 

We had to call on students for help, myself and the rest of the teachers wouldn't be able to hold over a war on our own. Any and all 4th-7th years that wanted to help was briefed in the great hall and then was sent out. 

Since the attack was started by the more... mislead students, we needed to send word as soon as possible. From a teachers position, it is not right for me to say this, but it is still thr truth; almost all of the Slytherin house wanted to join the battle, but I wouldn't let Dumbledore allow this. It is out of place for em to comment, but almost every wizard or witch that went bad came out of Slytherin, and I didn't want to chance it. 

It was no surprise to me that almost all of the Gryffindor 4th-7th years wanted to help, they were known for their courage, and have proved it through out the years. Mr. Potter and his friends were determined to help even before the Headmaster announced that students would be called upon. Those three have astounded me, to say the least, since their first year here. They have shown more courage then I have seen in a long, long time. 

After mere minutes, we had injuries, but with all of our students helping, we stuck a blow to the Death Eaters. Even, dare I say the name, Voldemort was there personally. Truth be told, almost no one feared him at the time, grant it he had more dark magic within him then all of hid followers combined, he was just another dark wizard to go against. 

Even the most clumsiest of students were throwing curses, barely taught, perfectly out of their wands. Luckily, they all turned out the way they were supposed to, what might of happened if someone accidentally went against another student I don't want to think about. 

As they started to retreat, I noticed how bad our casualties were. We had injured people all across the grounds. Some were injured by curses, others unconscious and there was only one or two, that was hit with one of those muggle weapons. When almost all of the dark wizard fighters were off the grounds, or held together by curses, I started to tend to the students. I know I am no mediwitch, but I did the best I could to make any discomfort more bearable until we could take them up to the hospital wing. 

I walked by many people crying by their friends side, many other by their loved ones side. I was lucky to get out of their how I was, but I knew that soon I would just faint and get it over with. This is too much. Never would I have thought I would have to see my students in so much pain. I can see Dumbledore, he seems to have been untouched. That wouldn't surprise me though, Voldemort had always feared Dumbledore, and I can't blame him, Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards of time. And yet, he's still working endlessly to help the younger students. He tried his best to ward off the attack, always ready to face tomorrow, whatever it may bring. 

Great man, Dumbledore, great man. 


	3. {Chap. 3}Mixed Thoughts, Jumbled Emotion...

It Seems Wrong to Be Happy 

Part 3: Different POVs 

Harry POV 

I blame myself, he was my best friend after all. I should of stayed near him, then maybe he wouldn't be... He should still be here. It's my fault no matter what they say. How can I call myself his friend when I let someone get to him? If this should of happened to anyone if should of been me. I'm the boy who lived, I'm the one who started this war. 

Fred&George POV 

Harry is still blaming himself, and no matter what we say he doesn't listen. It's already been a week, and some of the initial shock has worn of, but the loss of our little brother, how can you get over something like that? 

People think that we can never take anything seriously, usually we would agree, but this is different. Our little brother was still too young, and in a way, he still felt like he hadn't left our shadows. But he already had from the beginning, no doubt about that. Sure he wasn't the smartest, wasn't the funniest, wasn't the most successful, but he was different somehow. I don't no how, but he was set apart form the rest of us. He was just... Ron. 

Draco Malfoy POV 

People here are blaming me. I didn't go after Weasley, why would I? Contrary to popular belief, I *do not* and *will not* follow those death eaters. Ever since my father became one, I decided not to. But yet the people still blame me. I'd like to say that the weasel got what he deserved, but that would be cold hearted- he might of deserved a small curse, but not this. 

And to be shot with a muggle weapon too. Such a shame, what a way to die. The mud... Granger is taking this pretty hard too. She and Potter never did listen when I told them to watch their backs... They found *me* a threat, I was just warning them. 

Ginny POV 

My brother's gone... I never knew that I would have to say those words. People are so mean these days. I actually had one person pass by and say 'You have other brothers to look up to.' I was so close to hitting her. I love my whole family with all my heart, but Ron has always been the one that was there for me. Maybe it was because he was only a year older then me, or maybe because he knew I liked his best friend, but the thing is, he was always trying to help me. What a paradox, if I had a problem this big, I would only turn to Ron, but now that Ron's the reason of this hurt I'm feeling, I have no one to turn to... 

Hermione POV 

I miss Ron. I miss his lopsided grin.. I miss his weird way of cheering me up, I even miss his rude insults and his language... I miss Ron. Why did he have to go? 

A/N: Short . Pointless. Please tell me what you think. (oh yeah- last chapter, I meant 10 not 101 sry!) Also:  
Harmony Slytherin, I'm evil? I shall take that as a compliment. Just wait, I have a great idea... *evil grin* 


	4. {Chap. 4.}Dreams

It Seems Wrong To Be Happy 

Dreams 

_I can see the suns orange glow start to show from far across the sea, I can feel the sand beneath me, and the wind whips around me. The ocean water slowly rises up and down the beach, I can feel it chill my feet and ankles. The ocean air is refreshing on such and early morning. The sky above me is clear, a few scattered clouds, but the sun is already starting to give off warmth. I watch the sun slowly rise and feel peace over come me. I can feel someone's presence, but as I turn around I see no one around me. I turn back to the scene before me, and watch the sun rise and bring the day in all it's glory._

_"Hermione," a misty voice called from behind me. "Hermione where are you?" As soon as I turn around I see him. "Ron?" I walk towards the figure, "Ron is that you?" I try to walk closer to the figure, but the closer I get, the faster it moves away. "Ron stop, you have to come back!" I felt hot tears go down my cheek. "You've been gone for almost two years already you need to come back!"_

_"Never forget, that I told you I love you, Hermione." The figure stopped suddenly, I sped up to try to get near it. "I will see you soon Hermione, I still love you. I always will..."_

Hermione sat up in her bed sharply, a cold sweat running down the side of her face. She looked around the dormitory frantically searching for a man who she knew wasn't there. She slowly slumped in her bed, getting ready for another restless night. 

~*~*~*~ 

Sixteen year old Harry Potter slowly woke up by a chill running down his back. "Oy-" he mumbled slightly under his breath. He got up and dressed without saying a word to any of his room mates. He glanced around the room before heading out. He saw Neville fighting with his tie as always, and Dean and Seamus were trying to finish their Potions homework, which they didn't do the week before. Then Harry glanced at the empty bed beside his own. Usually a dorm would accommodate five, but two years ago it became four. 

Harry wouldn't allow Ron and his bed be replaced by some other Gryffindor, as bad as that sounded, so he Neville, Dean and Seamus made sure that no one else would be moving in. And now after two years, it was still empty. Except for an occasional bump by one of the boys walking into it, only Harry had sat on the bed. Hermione too. During holidays for breaks, or whenever she asked the boys for privacy with Harry, they sat on Ron's bed and talked. 

No one dared question the relationship between Harry and Hermione, because everyone knew how trouble she was after the loss of Ron. 

Harry walked down to the common room to find it nearly empty. Hermione was rather gone without him, very unlikley, or still up in her dorm. And for today, he knew she was still up in her dorm. He slowly made his way up the stairs to the girls dormitory. As he went up, he got some strange looks, but he ignored them as best he could. He passed Pavarati and Lavender on the way down the stairs, and they gave him an "OK" look. He quietly opened the door and walked in scanning the room for Hermione. Harry knew that on any other day, Hermione wouldn't even dare risk missing a class, but today wasn't a regular day. 

"Hermione?" He called softly. He saw her head poke out from her bed. She was dressed at least, but she didn't look like she wanted to be. 

"Harry?" You could hear in her voice that she had been crying, but you could tell by her eyes she had been torn apart. 

"You okay?" He asked walking towards her, he just saw her pull her head back in. She started to cry softly, hoping that Harry didn't hear, but tried unsuccessfully. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. 

"Why can't I get through this day like everyone else?" She said softly. She looked up, not everyone broke down and cried, but something was different every first day of March, something just wasn't right anymore. "Harry," she said quietly, "I had another dream..." 

After explaining the dream to her best friend, she quickly remembered classes and headed out the door, as if embarrassed by her dream. As their luck would have it, they ended up having their first class off because of some accident in the green houses early that morning (they had herbology next) so Harry took Hermione outside for a walk to clear her thoughts. 

"What do you think it means Harry?" Hermione asked, finally bringing up her dream. 

"To be honest, I'm not sure. It could be just trying to bring Ron back, or that somehow and someway Ron is still trying to talk to you." Hermione thought about this for a few minutes. 

"You haven't had any dreams?" Harry shook his head sadly. 

"Not at all. I was hoping that maybe I could at least remember a dream where it was well, just a good memory... But almost every memory I have wasn't great at all..." 

"What do you dream or remember most about what happened?" She asked softly. 

Harry didn't answer for a moment. "I remember, I remember his eulogy... I never would think, that I would have to read at my best friend's funeral... To see all the faces, to see all of the Weasley's who had become just like _family _to me, so hurt." Harry broke off. He stared out onto the grounds that lay right before the forbidden forest. "But whenever I try to think of good memories, they are always invaded, by these awful thoughts..." Hermione slipped her arm through Harry's and patted it gently. 

"It means something Harry, I know it..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hermione slowly walked around the lake, gazing into the deep of it. Classes were over, and after a day thinking with Harry, she needed to sort out her thoughts. Although she was starting to get cold now that the sun was setting, she didn't want to go in yet. 

She walked away from the lake at a slow but graceful pace, and headed towards the Quidditch field. She walked up to the highest seat in the stands, and just looked over the grounds of Hogwarts. She remembered almost every time that they were scolded for walking out of the boundaries, or breaking the school rules for whatever reason at the time... And she missed that. She may of started out as a miss-know-it-all, but, in time, Hermione imagined that Ron and Harry were a bad influence on her. Not feeling well all of a sudden, she decided to head back up to her dormitory. It was Friday night, and if she was lucky, no one would come in until late. 

A/N: Sorry chapter I know, please review and tell me what you think!!! 


	5. {Chap. 5.}Pink Roses, Yellow Ribbon

It Seems Wrong to Be Happy 

The Dark Shadow 

A dark shadow silently peered into the dormitory of the one he loved, not daring to make a sound. He had only told her once, and he regretted that now. But things can change... 

_"Just the other night_ _  
I thought I heard you cry_   
_Asking me to go_   
_And hold you in my arms_   
_I can hear your prayers_   
_Your prayers I will grant_ _  
But first I need your hand _   
_Then forever can begin"_   
"One day I'll hold you in my arms... I promise you I will. I love you Mione..." The Shadow placed something on the floor near the door and smiled. And with that, the dark shadow slipped out of Hogwarts unseen, unknown, unloved... For now. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

_I know that meant something... I know it. _Hermione woke up at about 2 o'clock the next morning, not sure what disturbed her slumber. She slowly looked around the room, but nothing seemed out of place. Everyone was still asleep of course, so no one had woken her. She took her wand and gave a quiet, "Lumos!" and looked around the room. Her trunk was still sealed, meaning that didn't wake her... But something as different, and she didn't know what it was. 

She got out of bed to head down to the common room, if she wasn't going to sleep, she might as well get out of the small room. 

_I could almost swear,_ she thought as she got out of bed, _that I head something..._ She felt something cold by her foot that made her jump, luckily she didn't scream. _What the- _She pointed her wand down and saw the one thing that made her heart leap... She saw a small bouquet of pink roses, with a yellow bow tying them together. She sucked in breath, grabbed them and headed for the boys dormitory, specifically Harry's. 

She pushed open the door and softly ran over to Harry's bed. She threw open the curtain and tried to shake him awake. 

"What, wha-?" He looked up and saw Hermione standing over him. "Hermione?" He glanced at the clock. "Oy! Herm, it's two in the morning!" She pulled him out of bed and almost literally dragged him down the common room. Once there, she pushed him to sit on the couch. 

"Look!" She nearly threw the flowers on his lap. 

"Er- Herm?" He said confused. 

"What kind of flowers are those, Harry?" She asked pacing. 

"Roses." 

"What color are they, Harry?" 

"Pink." 

"What color is the ribbon?" 

"Er- yellow... Is there a point to this Hermione?" He asked yawning. 

"Of course there's a point to this!" She breathed deeply for a moment. "These are exactly what would turn up on my trunk when whatever happened..." She saw Harry's confused look. "Whenever something wrong happened, or I was sad, these would magically turn up on my trunk. An seeing as it was today..." She made small gestures with her hands. 

"Seeing... Seeing... Seeing nothing." 

"You are not awake... Whenever Ron and I got into a fight, these were on my trunk the next morning... See, Ron never admitted that he sent them to me, but he did. And when I found out the my friend from home Sarah was... you know, passed away he sent me these the next day." 

"How did you know it was Ron?" 

"I didn't, and I wasn't supposed to. But Ginny came to me one day... She knew that I kept the bows tied on it, just to know, ya know? Anyway, it's probably a girlie thing but it doesn't matter. She showed me the bow, if I would of flipped it inside out, there was a spell, and there was writing in invisible ink. Every time they had a little note from Ron that I never figured out." 

"Have you...?" He said gesturing to the flowers still in his lap. She shook her head. "Why not?" 

"Because... I can't." She had two tears in her eyes. 

"Did you have a dream Herm?" He asked scooting over to give some room to sit. 

"Not really a dream," she sat down, "more of a vision... I saw someone, they were in my dormitory, I don't know if the other girls were there or what, but he was there just watching me. He said some words, the only ones I remember were '_I thought I heard you cry' _ and _'Your prayers I will grant, But first I need your hand .'_ He promised me something, he said "I promise you 'Mione,'But that's it... Then, he dropped something and left it, and then he was gone." 

"And that's when you woke up to find these?" Hermione nodded. "Let's read it Hermione..." He slowly took off the ribbon and flipped it inside out. "Do you know the spell?" Hermione mumbled some words almost shyly and pointed it at the ribbon. Some words came out slowly revealing the message: 

I loved watching the sunrise with you, I hope we can do it again.  
Remember that I love you 'Mione. Never forget I told you.  
All my heart belongs to you,   
~Ron 


	6. {Chap. 6} A Small Diary Entry

*Hermione POV* 

_Ron? Did that just sign 'Ron'? This can't be... He's, he's... Dead. How can he be sending me this? This can't be right. If someone did this to play a joke I swear... But no one knew about the enchantment of the ribbon except Ginny, and now Harry, so how could someone of done this? None of this is making any sense. _

_I have no idea what time it is now, but Harry and I haven't said anything for a while. But, what is the chance, that this would happen *today* of all days... Today used to be full of all sorts of fun, giving Ron his birthday gifts and all {A/N: March 1st!} but now, I'm lucky if I can get through the morning with dry eyes. _

_I'm not sure what our next step should be... We could take it to Dumbledore and see what happens from there, or leave it and just wait to see what happens. I hate this. _

*End PoV* 

Hermione and Harry sat on the common room sofa for about 45 minutes before either one of them spoke: 

"Wha- what should we do?" 

"I don't know." Harry said slowly. "We can always take it to Dumbledore... But first, I think we need to make sure that this is authentic." Hermione was quite for a minute. 

"Who would be so mean to play a trick like this? And who else knew? Ginny told me she only knew because she caught him sneaking into my room one night." She thought for a moment and decided to hold it for a while, just to see what happened. 

"Are you sure that's wise Hermione? I mean, shouldn't Dumbledore be alerted or something?" Harry asked after hearing her decision. 

"He should, but what if this is a fake? Then that would waste his time, our time, and the Ministry of Magic's if they were put on the case." 

"All right..." Harry answered uncertainly. "Just because this is your choice." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Vait!" A man with a heavy accent called to a student passing by on the school grounds. "Vhere vere you?" He asked the boy who was jumpier then usual. 

"No where proffesser. I just came from the Pitch." The professer eyed him for a moment. 

"Very vell." And the boy turned to walk away. "Vut remeber," he warned the boy, "no one can see you vhen you do dat, or ve vill both be in very big trouble." 

"I will professer." The boy shouted back now starting into a sprint. 

The boy dashed into his dorm room and threw open his trunk. He pulled out some ink and quill and opened a ragedy looking book, and started to write. 

_'I absolutley hate it here,'_ the message started. _'They claim it's for my safety, but I feel like a caged animal. I can't see my friends anymore... And everyone here seems to fear me. It sure is different then what I'm used to. But then again,'_ the boy dipped his quill in the ink, _'it should feel like him by now. But I guess **'Home is Where The Heart Is'** is more then an expression... Especially in my case.' _

__The boy closed the book and set it out to dry, then he shut it and carefully placed it back into his trunk. After all, it was the only part of Hogwarts that he had left. 


	7. {Chap. 7} Josh, the Prisoner

It Seems Wrong to Be Happy 

Josh, The Prisoner 

After placing the book in his trunk, the boy heard someone coming up the stairs and into the room. He quickly shut the trunk, stood up and turned around just as the door opened. He let out the breath he was holding when he saw that it was just Joey, one boy who he was sharing the dorm room with. 

"What are you doing in here Josh? Shouldn't you be down for lunch?" The boy, Joey asked. 

"Erm- nothing, I just forgot some things..." He paused for a second, "what are you doing up here?" 

"Got in some trouble at the tables." He shrugged, "It wasn't as bad as everyone thought though. But I decided that it would be best to hide out for a while." 'Josh' just nodded as he headed out the door and said his good-bye. 

He and Joey had both become good friends since he was sent to this school. Joey, like himself, didn't have an accent like the others, didn't come from where the others came from. 

Joey was from The States, a place called California. He never fully explained why he was sent here, but no one ever really asked. 

Josh had no idea where he should go, so he wandered around a little, not caring what classes he would miss. He rarely got scolded for it, so it didn't make him feel the urge to hurry. 

He walked out to the grounds and breathed in the open air, but to him, it was different... It wasn't the air in which you could smell trouble if you tried enough. It wasn't the air where you could smell illegal potions being mixed by students. This air, was the air of a prison. A prison all of its own. A prison that no one else could understand. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hermione!" Harry called form down the hall, "wait up!" He ran to be beside his best friend, pushing in between crowds of people. "Where ya headed?" 

"Out." She said simply. She kept a brisk pace that even Harry couldn't keep up. He took almost two steps to her one, almost like walking with Hagrid. 

"Where's out?" He asked. 

"Out." She said again. She didn't seem to care that she was being rude, but kept walking anyway. "I'll see you later Harry." And she turned down a full corridor where Harry couldn't seem to find her. 

Although Hermione had grown, in more ways then one, she still was shorter then everyone else, which she used to her advantage when she didn't want to be bothered. 

Hermione walked out to the grounds, where many memories came rushing towards her. She went straight for a familiar patch of grass, where small flowers had started to grow. She quietly kneeled beside it, and touched the spot of grass. 

This is where he left her. This is where she lost her best friend. And now, two years later, she is still missing him. She knew that feeling would never go away, but she couldn't help but curse herself for never fully letting go. She let a tear fall down her cheek and hit the spot of earth beneath her. Before she could stop it she was overcome by racking sobs. If anyone else would have passed by her, they would of thought she was mad, but everyone knew the spot she was at well. She lost her friend there. She lost her best friend there. She lost the man she loved there. 

*Dumbledore's Office* 

"Minerva," the old wizard said softly, "I don't know if we should keep it form her anymore." 

"But we have to Albus, there's nothing we can do about it. The Ministry said-" 

"That no one else could ever know, yes I remember." Dumbledore said with remorse in his voice. "But what good does this do?" 

"What good would it do if we tell her, but bring her more pain?" They were both silent for a few moments. "She already lost him once, what would happen if she lost him a second time?" 

AN: Please tell me what you think, I know that this chapter sucks, but that's okay, Ill fix more later ^_^ 

Mari: Wouldn't you like to know *grin* 

Kay1a weasley: ah! Another weasley! :-P there are so many of us!  
Wendalin the Weird : I LOVE RON!!!! I LOVE RON!!!! I LOVE RON!!!!!!!!!! 

--Taya J Weasley-- 


	8. {Chap. 8} Letters

It Seems Wrong To Be Happy 

Letters 

To: Cornelius Fudge, Minister Of Magic 

From: Headmaster Master Albus Dumbledore 

Subject: Joshua L. Grint 

Mr. Fudge, 

This is a official and formal request for information on he who is named 'Joshua L. Grint' who attends school at Drumstrang School of WitchCraft Wizardry. Any and all information on Mr. Grint would be helpful and we would be grateful. 

To: Headmaster Albus Dumbledore 

From: Cormelius Fudge, Minister of Magic 

Subject: Re: Joshua L. Grint 

This request has been debated strongly and we have come down to one question: What do you plan to do with the information that we give? I understand that you care much for your students, but I must remind you that Joshua Grint is not. I am sorry for this, I will be sure to contact you if the situation changes any. 

To: Cornelius Fudge, Minister Of Magic 

From: Joshua L. Grint 

Subject: Just a Visit 

Cornelius Fudge, 

I cannot understand your need for secrecy with me. I can't see why I just can't visit them once. I have a right to ya know. I doubt that you'll even read this considering it's from me, but consider it at least. 

To: Cornelius Fudge, Minister Of Magic 

From: Headmaster Master Albus Dumbledore 

Subject: {None} 

Cornelius, 

I cannot understand your secrecy with Joshua. We, here at Hogwarts, can't see why he just can't see us once. He does have a right to see us and you know that. I do not think that you will consider this, but it is worth a shot, 

there is nothing we can loose now. 

To: Headmaster Albus Dumbledore 

From: Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic 

Subject: Sorry 

I have told you before Albus, if I can try, I will do whatever I can in my power to allow you to see Joshua L. Grint. I am not, otherwise, going to go against the laws. I am soncerely sorry. 

To: Headmaster Albus Dumbledore 

From: Hermione Granger 

Subject: Concerned and Confused 

Headmaster, 

This is the only way that I have been able to get a hold of you since Professer McGonagall said that you were away on Ministry's request. The reason to this is that I am utterly confused. About 3 weeks ago, I recieved something that startled me. It was a letter from Ron Weasley. I know that he couldnt of written it since he is, well, dead, but it was sent in a way that only he would know. I am not sure if I should act like this, reporting it I mean. I hope that you could help me with this. By the time you get this is will already be almost a month to the day that this happened. 

Thank you very much. 

Hermione Granger 

End 


	9. {Chap. 9} Musings of Qudditch

It Seems Wrong to Be Happy 

Musings of Quidditch 

Josh Grint walked silently down the halls of Drumstrang school deep in thought. It was about time for a Quidditch practice game, but for him it had lost it's excitement. Maybe it was because he wasn't watching his best friend soaring through the air, or that there was no perfect girl cheering next to him, although she longed to get inside and read her precious books. Or maybe it was something in the air... But, needless to say, he wouldn't go to watch. But he did have a place to go. 

He walked into a dark classroom, where only one person was sitting at a desk. The person, obviously a man because of the broad shoulders, stood up and walked towards Joshua. 

"Professer, I was wondering something. Why *am* I here? I mean, you've told me that it's for my safety, but what is there to protect me from?"   
"To ve honest, I am not completely sure." He answered calmly.   
"But there has to be a reason, and you have to know, I mean, you worked on my case."   
"Vell, yes vut-"   
"Then you hafta know somethin'!" The boy almsot shouted, turning red in the face.   
"You must keep your voice down," he said trying to usher the boy to sit, "It is very hard to explain."   
"Then try." Josh said warningly. "All I know is what you tell me. I barely know my past, I don't understand my feelings. So just tell me!" The Professer sighed.   
"Very vell. Vut it von't ve easy."   
"I don't care. Explain." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Hermione Granger walked down the halls of Hogwarts school and felt an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had just coem back from talking to Dumbledore, and he was quite shocked of what had appeared in her bedroom. He was clsoe to assigning someone to watch over her room so that no more strange and dark men would be able to go in, but she told him no. 

One thing that she couldn't understand was how Ron, she decided there was no one else who could of done this, could of apparated in. Because one thing, was that Ron was underage, but then again, James Potter and Sirius Black became aginamus while they were underage and not certified. And also, no one should be able to apparate onto Howarts grounds, she wasn't able to explain that one. 

After walking around for about 20 minutes, she noticed that she was late for the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Qudditch match, but when she was honest to herself she didn't want to go. When the boys fist introduced her to 'the wonderful world of Quidditch', as they called it, she went just to humor them, but now she found that she followed the scores and almost all matches. That was until about 2 years ago. Now she just went to encourage Harry. Sure when she went, she pretty much became a part of the game, but that's not how she felt before the game. 

There was the one game that she wouldn't forget though, it was right after the big war. It was a Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game. It took a while and a few practices for the students to get back in the game, but when they did, it was an all out party. 

The thing everyone noticed, was a huge sign hung by the gryffindors, and it read in big flashy letters 'FOR RON!' And beneath it a picture with Ron practicing at The Burrow over thee summer, when he was practicing for keeper. Hermione wasn't sure if Draco Malfoy actually took his time with the snitch, and the rest of the Slytherin team lost bludgers on purpose, but Harry caught the snitch with the greatest beating of Slytherin ever: 220 to 10. After, there was a huge party in the Common Room in Ron's honor. It was the greatest party that had ever been held, and they still thought that to the ver day. Of course, that's what they thought, they would just have to wait until next week. 

End Part 9 

AN: Well, next chapter will have *all* explanations. So if you review, it'll come quicker! I know you people can do it! Please! A review is like a cookie- it makes everything better!  
For those wondering, of course I love Ron! I am not killing him because I hate him, quite the contrary. Anyways, Ron rocks and thats all there is to it to *pshaw* =D 


	10. {Chap. 10} He's Back, The Return of Josh...

It Seems Wrong To Be Happy 

He's Back, The Return of Joshua L. Grint 

Harry hung around after his Transfiguration class looking for someone to walk to lunch with. He had been seeing less and less of Hermione, and couldn't quite figure out why. She wasn't in the library anymore {much} and she was with Ginny, so where could she be? He left that question open for days, so he started to walk behind a group of kids in the direction to the great hall. 

Hermione was glad that Harry never came looking for her after classes, she wanted to be alone for the time being. She was a smart girl, top in her year actually, yet she couldn't seem to find an explanation for this eerie feeling she had. It was like, someone was always watching her, always waiting for her to do something. But that was silly, no one could *always* be watching her... Could they? 

-_-_-_-_- 

"Josh?" Joey poked his head into their shared dorm, "what are you doing?" He asked walking in slowly. He saw Josh throwing all of his stuff, some important things at least, into a duffle bag.  
"I- I can't say Joey." Josh replied as he threw more things into his bag.  
"Are you leaving? I mean, for good?" He didn't get a reply, so he took that as a yes. "What'd you do? Was it that bad?" Again, he was replied with silence. After a few minutes, Joey made his way to his bed and sat watching Josh pack his things.  
"Joey, don't tell anyone that you saw me okay?" His friend nodded. "And don't worry, I'll be fine where I'm going."  
"Where *are* you going Josh?" Josh thought for a moment, and threw his friend a lopsided grin.  
"I'm finally going home." 

-_-_-_-_- 

Hermione hid in her sanctuary of the Astronomy tower know that lunch was about to begin, she wasn't really hungry anymore. In her pocket, were about 3 or 4 yellow ribbons, which she read again and again, just to comfort herself. Then, after some tears fell from her eyes, she read one outloud: 

_"Listen now,_

_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

_But I'll make it up to you somehow_

_I'm sorry about this pain I've brought you  
I'm sorry for the hurt I cost you,"_

"I'm sorry I ever made you cry," a voice finished form behind her. She froze. She knew that voice. She could never forget it. She slowly put the ribbon down, and heard soft breathing behind her. She stood up from her sitting position and could feel eyes on her. The voice behind spoke again  
"You know I never mean to hurt you, you know I never want to desert you. I'll make it up to you somehow." He finished quietly. "Turn around 'Mione," he sad softly. He heard her cry.  
"You're not real, you can't be real..."  
"I am! And I'm right here, just turn around, please."   
Slowly she did, with her eyes shut tight almost afraid to open them. She heard footsteps and they were walking towards her. She felt hands grab hers gently, and pull them up so they were in between their two bodies. 

"Open your eyes." He whispered softly. And she did, and what she found, was unbelievable. She looked up into Ron Weasley's soft caring eyes. She felt her hands being held in his. Before she could stop, she threw herself to him and into a breath taking hug, and she was overcome by her sobs, met with his silent tears. 

"I missed you so much-" she said between sobs. 

"You can't believe how long," he said and quietly trailed off. They stood there, just holding each other, for a long time, not caring about anything else. "'Mione," Ron started quietly, "we need to leave, it's getting too cold here." She nodded without saying anything, and as they started to leave, her brain started working again. 

"Ron, how did you-" He cut her off quietly. 

"I'll tell you when we get somewhere else. Okay? Let's move, we're starting to freeze." She went along with him, never loosing body contact, she held his hand all the while they walked. 

Ron pulled her into an abandoned classroom, one so old and ugly that even the spiders wouldn't go there. But they knew that no one ever went it here, that's probably why Ron chose to go here. 

When they went in, he mumbled something under his breath and waved his wand and the room was suddenly softly lit by candles. He pulled two chairs that were by the wall and they both sat. 

"Ron, you *have* to tell me... I mean, you've been... Dead for almost 2 years, what- I mean, where..." Ron sighed and collected his thoughts. 

"This is going to be a bit confusing, but I'll try to explain this to you..." 

END!!!!! THE SERIES IS FINISHED! MORE COMING? ZIP! ZILCH! NADA! NO MORE! 

Haha fooled you didnt I? Yeah i'm good at this ^_^ 

Should have the rest posted in a matter of hours! (its already written and everything!) Just review fast and I'll post it fast!  
~taya j weasley~ 


	11. {Chap. 11} Explanations

It Seems Wrong to be Happy 

Explanations Part 1 

Ron and Hermione sat in an old musty classroom, while Ron tried to explain where he's been for the past 2 and a half years. 

"You have to be patient with me for the moment, it's kind of hard to say this..." 

"Just take your time, Ron, I'm not going anywhere." Ron stood up from the chair that he was sitting in and started walking around the classroom, while he started to explain. 

"Well, the day that I, ya know, died, I thought that I really was a goner. That's why I told you-- told you I loved you." Hermione immediately noticed the -ed in *loved* but kept listening. "Well, I don't completely understand this whole thing but from what I gather, the easiest way to say this was- I was but I *wasn't* dead. 

"See, after I shut my eyes, I figured that was when I died, but in reality I was kind of, unconscious or in a deep sleep or something. The way that he explain it was-" 

"Who's 'he'?" But Ron kept going. 

"The way he explained it was like in the muggle Romeo and Juliet thing- it seemed to everyone that Juliet was dead, but really, her breathing slowed so much you couldn't see her chest rise and fall. That's what happened to me." He was trying to gesture with his hands, while walking around the classroom. But Hermione still looked a little confused. 

"That's not the main thing I guess... Well, all of a sudden I woke up, and my first thought was 'either heaven or hell' but ti wasn't. I was in the Ministry of Magic's 'secret' hospital wing. I didn't know why I was there, I could of been taken into Hogwarts hospital wing, and that would of been faster. But there I was. And the people around me didn't seem to care that I woke up. 

"So I looked around for a minute, and I saw some familiar faces. I saw Fudge, sadly to say, and I saw some other people that my dad had talked about or brought to The Burrow for meetings or something. Anyway, when they saw that I woke up, they called someone else in, mind you I was under some drugs or something because I didn't see any mouths moving but I heard a bunch of talking." Hermione kind of smiled at this. "So, I was surrounded by a bunch of strange people, and they were talking bout me like I wasn't there. When I finally spoke up, I guess it shocked them that I was speaking so soon or something. But my guess was I was slurring because after a while they stopped listening to me." Hermione didn't interrupt Ron at all during this, because he looked like he was fighting to remember, so she sat quietly and watched him pace across the room. 

"Well, I'm not sure what meetings they had or what not, but some one put em under a heavy sleeping spell, and when I woke up, I was at my Durmstrang dormitory, with no memory, no feelings, no anything." 

"Durmstrang?" Hermione finally spoke up. "What were you doing there?" 

"At the time I didn't know. Actually, I didn't know much of anything." He threw her his famous lop sided grin and continued, "all I knew, was that I was attending school there for the first time. While this time, I didn't know anything about the war, being a part of it at least, so I thought it would seem pretty stupid if I went up to a teacher and asked." He slowed his pacing, but didn't quite stop. "So the only thing I could do was go through the stuff that I had there and *try* to find out who I was. And what I found didn't help me any." 

He paused and took something out of his bag {it's been there the whole time!} He took out a small book, and handed it to Hermione. "This was the first thing I found. It had my birth papers, which I wasn't sure were there, and my class schedule. My name was listed as Joshua L. Grint, where they got that wacky name from I'm not sure, so that's what I figured my name was. 

"I didn't think there was anything wrong with me, about loosing almost all of my memory, so I started school like the rest. What I didn't understand, is why I was at Drumstrang. I didn't have an accent like the others, so I knew that I immediately didn't belong. There was one other kid with no accent, but it wasn't like mine either. He was from the States, far away from San Diego California or something, anyway, he wasn't like the rest either." Ron stopped for some reason and was lost deep in thought. Hermione had a worried look, but soon hew as talking again. 

"No one seemed to treat me different, I was just another student to them I guess. Except for one professor. He always kept watching me, always protecting me from something that wasn't there. He taught flying lessons, we were in advanced by the time I got there but-" he just shrugged. "Anyways, he was always looking after me, and one day I finally asked him about it one day after class." 

Okay- sorry that I had to cut this short, but I thought it would be easier reading. So I'll post the rest later ^_^ hope you liked it! Please review! 

One-And-Only-Unclonable-Authentic-Ron-Lover-For-Life,  
Taya J Weasley 


	12. {Chap. 12} Promises

It Seems Wrong to Be Happy 

Promises 

~*~*~2 Years Previous~*~*~ 

"Professer?" The Professer turned around and looked at the young boy. 

"Ves?" 

"I was wondering, if we could- talk, for a little while." 

"Ov course. Vhat do you need?" The Professor sat down and motioned for 'Josh' to do the same. 

"Well, I've just noticed, that since I cam here you've been watching over me... In a protective sort of way. And I was jsut wondering why." He sighed. 

"Vell, it is a very complicated situation." 

"What 'situation'? There's a situation with me?" 

"No, no, no... Listen, I neverr eally liked you before you came to school here, but now, I don't know. I'm obligated to." This shocked Josh considering even *he* couldn't remember time before this school, let alone his Professor, but he let him continue. "Az I zaid, it'z a complicated situation... But I 'ave to know I can trust you." Josh nodded. 

"Of course. As long as you can tell me *something*." The Professer nodded. 

"Then meet me back here after you 'ave eaten dinner." And with that he up and left, leaving Josh to his own thinking. 

~*~*~Present~*~*~ 

"At the time I was confused as hell," 

"Ron don't swear." Hermione added in with a grin. 

"Anyways-- I was confused and had no idea what he was talking about, but I knew that it must be important if he had to watch over me." He stopped and finally sat down next to Hermione. "You know what de ja vu feeling you get some times, but you can't remember how you remember the people?" She nodded, "Well, that's how I felt when I was around this professor except, I wouldn't doubt that I knew him before considering I didn't remember my own parents. Anyways- I went back after dinner, to find him there with a ton of papers on his desk, I thought it was work, ya know for school, but he called me in still. 

~*~*~2 Years Previous~*~*~ 

Josh slowly walked into the barely lit classroom and sat in a chair that was in front of the Professor's desk. He saw him flipping through piles and piles of papers, not knowing what he was doing. 

"Er- professor?" He finally looked up.  
"Oh good- I take it you are ready?" Josh nodded. The Professor came around and sat on the desk in front of Josh. He looked quite worried, or maybe it was stress, but probably a combinationof both.  
"Vhat I am avout to tell you-"  
"Is top secret not supposed to tell anyone, yes, I caught that." The professor just nodded.  
"Vell- vhere to being... The vest palceto start is vhen to begin..."  
"Professor?" Josh asked looking confused. The Professor looked a little tired as he started explaining. 

"Vhen I vas 18, I vent to a school called Hogvarts {Hogwarts people!!} for a comvetition called the Trivizad Tournament. Vhen I vas there, I met the *great* Harry Potter, you've read about him, yes?"  
"Of course, who hasn't?"  
"Vell- vhen I vas there I met him, and he had two very close friends. One was a girl, I believe her name vas-" he paused to think, "Hermyown or Hermyowninny, anyways- and the other was a voy named Ron Weasley. {boy} This voy had a very bad temper, and always seemed so protective of the Hermyown." 

Josh turly had no idea where this was leading, or what it had to do with him, but he just made himself comfortable and listened.  
"Vhen I vas 18, they vere 14, in their fourth year there at Hogvarts. You may think vis too personal, but the girl, Hermyown, she was very attractive, and I thought that if I could get her avay vrum {away from} her vriends, I could get her to go out vith me. Vell- it vasn't that easy. The second voy's temper flared up, and wouldn't let me anyvhere near Hermyown. I knew that I vould never forget that voy, and it's a good thing I didn't."  
"Uhm- Professor, where is this leading exactly?" The Professor shook his head and sighed.  
"Vait. A few months ago, before you started school here, those same three vere in da Great Var {war} vith You-Know-Who. It vas Harry Potter, Hermyown, and Ron Weasley," _point is?_ Josh thought, "they all vought very hard, but in the end, the Ron boy fell, and there vas nothing ve could do about it. Or that's vhat people thought. 

"Hermyown came to me one day, knowing that I helped vith the Ministry of magic. She asked me to help her friend Ron. I told her that I would do all I can, but I couldn't make promises, gratefully, she accepted, and that's where you come in."  
"Me?" Josh asked. "But I've never been in any war. And I certainly never met Harry Potter, I'm sure I would remember that!" 

"But here is vhat happened... After ve brought Ron back, to see if ve could help him, ve had an idea. 'Ave you learned ov the unicorn blood? How it can save lives, even if you are on your last breath?"  
"Of course, but the second the blood hits your lips you're supposed to live a half life, a cursed life. Right?" 

"A little. One thing that ve had thought ov, if it gave blood willingly. Vhy ve haven't thought ov it bevore I don't know. But vone of us turned into a unicorn, the hardest animal to transfigure yourself to, and asked it to give blood... And it agreed. So ve got the blood and saved Ron's life."  
"Okay, I follow so far..." Josh said. "But I still don't understand how this involves me." 

"Avter we saved Ron, we saw brought in a Professor from Hogvarts, he had been undercover vith the death eaters, and he varned [warned] us. He said that the death eaters were still alive, but it vould be a vhile {while} before they tried to harm Harry Potter." Josh nodded his 'okay'. "Vut, they thought that without his bestfriend, Harry Potter would be weaker, and easier to kill..." He waited for Josh to understand.  
"So, they would go after Ron and try to kill him again right? So he couldn't go back to Harry." He thought for another moment. _The Ministry of magic has their Protection Program thing... They would change name, birthday and-- BLOODY HELL! _Josh felt a bunch of memories come back, like seeing life pass before his eyes... He remembered Harry, he remember dying... Then he said outloud, "And her name is Hermione." 

~*~*~Present~*~*~ 

"That's when I remembered. I remembered everything that happened in my life *right* then." He turned and looked her straight in the eyes. "That's when I remembered you." He stood and started pacing again.  
"The Professor never used his realy name, but I remember his face from that de ja vu feeling... He used the name Professor Kai, and I knew that couldn't be it, because that sounded like a Japanese name. After I had most of my memories back, it seemed the used a memory charm that could only be reveresed if the wizard who used it on me told me my past, I tried to remember who the Professor really was. And for all those two years, he was the one that I owed so much to. He taught me my past, he got me my things that I left here at Hogwarts like my journal... And he let me watch over you." He saw a look of surprise on her face, and sat down next to her again. 

"What do you mean?"  
"Have you ever had that feeling that someone was watching you all the time? But you dismissed it because it made no sense?"  
"Yeah-" she said slowly.  
"Did you get my roses?" And with that she pulled him into another hug. "I'm sorry I didn't send them sooner... But it's hard to do, especially with objects." She pulled away and looked at him.  
"What is hard?"  
"Apparating {sp?} It's hard, especially onto Hogwarts, and with objects..." She gave him a funny look. "Everyone who's read Hogwarts, A History knows you can't apparate onto the grounds... Honestly." He said with a grin. She laughed outloud and hugged him again.  
"Why didn't you ever- you know, show yourself? When you were here I mean."  
"I couldn't- the Professor had to make sure I was still safe. But, he taught me to apparate, so that I wouldn't go insane." He threw her a lop-sided grin. 

"So what makes it so safe for you to reveal yourself now Mr. Grint?" He sighed.  
"Nothing, I just kind of went insane. Knowing that I could see but couldn't touch." And he went up to her and getnly put her hands on her shoulders. "But now, I think that youmight be in danger too." His shoulders slowly sagged.  
"But Dumbledore is still here, he has to let you stay," she said hopefully.  
"And if he doesn't?" He asked. Just then the door opened. Before Josh could hide, there was a voice from the door.  
"What would make you think I would't let you stay, Mr. Weasley?" It was Dumbledore. They both stood there shocked. Josh- er- Ron ahd no idea how Dumbledore knew he was there, or how he heard. And he wondered if the Professor would be in a lot of trouble for teaching him to apparate. 

"I have a a type of crystal ball that allows me to keep and eye on your Mr. Weasley, I've watched you come and go for some time now." Amazed. "And despite what you youngsters might think, my hearing is perfectly fine." Shocked. "And Your Professor Viktor Krum will not be in any trouble I assure you." Past shocked, now he was just creeped out. 

"Sir, excuse my, but you won't make me go back will you?" Ron asked walking up to Dumbledore. "Great school, but I don't think that I could stand it anymore." Dumbledore raised up his hand as if it dismiss the question.  
"No worries my boy. In fact, I think, that you have some visitors." And all at once, seven red heads and one green eyed boy came rushing into the room. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were in tears, and the rest were shocked, amused, and well- hyperactive all at once. So many hello's and 'Oh my god's were being said, you couldn't understand one person. But in the back of the room, Hermione stood in the shadows, watching best friends unite, a family reunion, and the happiest room full of people she knew. 

Then, out of all the tears, all of the hugs, Ron walked towards her. He took her hands in his, and kneeled one one knee.  
"Hermione, I've been away for two long years.. Two of the longest yeras of my life. I've been nothing but a shell, with no one to love, being able to see but not touch. Before I get the chance to get myself killed again, promise me one thing." He took one golden band out of his bag. "Promise me that you'll be my wife, promise me that you'll always stand by me, promise me that you'll love me forever, and most of all, promise me that you'll never forget, that I told you I loved you." A silent tear ran down her cheek, and she nodded at first, then she said: 

"I promise always." He stood up and then to the onlookers in the room.  
"Then I'm finally home." 

END! 

What'd you think? I liked the ending pretty well myeslf- you? PLEASE REVIEW! If you want, I can write a sequel, with what in it I dunno, give me ideas and ill write them! ^_^  
~One and only unclonble lovable ron lover for life~  
Taya J. Weasley 


	13. {Chap. 13} Epilogue

Epilogue, Taylor Weasley  
Taya J Weasley, The Author 

My family always told me that it was beautiful how my daddy came back, and how he told my mum he loved her, they always said how he was so brave to go through that for years, but how mum was braver to live without him, not knowing anything about what happened. I think that my daddy was really cool how he did that. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to get mushy or lovey-dovey like mum does when it's their anniversary, but I think that it was so wicked that he went through all that.   
We live in the States now, and we don't see uncle Harry much, but he always writes saying 'Hi' because he wants to keep in touch. Right after mum finished school, her and dad left Engalnd to get married somewhere I forget the name, but somewhere special. After that, they stayed in England for about 2 or 3 years, living with grandmum for a while, (I think she didn't want dad out of her sight for a long while, to make sure he was real) but then I guess they wanted more from life. They told me once, that they wanted to live life to the fullest with each other, just because they missed so much time on those few years dad was gone. I can understand that I guess, but it's still kind of weird. Anyways, they moved away from the Burrow, and traveled for a while. Then they decided to settle here.   
We're in San Francisco now, after moving quite a bit. Mum said that they wanted me to travel with them, but her better half got a hold of her and wanted my studies to come first. I want to move back to the Burrow some time soon, so that when I'm eleven, I can go to Hogwarts like mum and dad and uncle Harry, and aunt Ginny, and uncle- well, like everyone else in my family. My dad's already teaching me the best of everything at Hogwarts, even things mum didn't know he knew. (Like the secret door from her closet to the boys dorm room, I think mum was spying on dad, but don't tell her I told you.) 

I don't know why I'm writing so much, but I think that I should write these things down so that when I get old and gray (like grandmum...ow- dad saw me write that and hit me,) I can look back and see the stuff I don't remember. There's not much to say about my life right now, but there will be more to write soon, I'm sure. Mum and dad had enough time to write their life story, and now it's my turn. And now me, Taylor Weasley, at age 10 ½, I think it's time to start the more important times in my life. And if I'm lucky, the adventures will begin when we move back to London, and I can attend Hogwarts. Just as long as dad calms down, he's crying now I think, why I wonder... Uh-oh, just found out... MUM'S PREGNANT AGAIN!! 

End: This is short and to sum up everything. I left it open for a sequel, probably for a new series about their son Taylor. Anyways, please review this old, old story. 

*Taya J Weasley, The Author 


End file.
